


Things you said while we were driving

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [41]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara and Leonard take a trip to Star City to break some news.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for CC+ 7.) Things you said while we were driving, and this little nugget came to me.

“Are you nervous?”

Sara looked over at Leonard after he asked the question. Another mile marker passed by his window as she did so. Up ahead of them, a big rig cut off a minivan, which set off a loud honk from the driver. Sara returned her eyes back to the road ahead to pay attention.

“If I’m being honest, a little,” she confessed. “I don’t know how Dad’s going to react to this news, or which part of it is going to throw him through a loop the most.”

“Well, your mother took it well and she lives in Central City,” Leonard reminded her.

“My mother is a completely different person than my father,” Sara replied as she signaled to pass a car. “She’s also not involved in the hero operations. Mom still thinks that you were actually traveling the world while I was traveling through time. She doesn’t know that you were dead for months.”

He nodded. “Fair point. She also wasn’t armed.”

“My father won’t shoot you,” Sara paused. “Probably.”

“That’s reassuring.”

She smirked. “I’ll protect you if I have to, and I can call ahead to ask Oliver to check him for weapons.”

Leonard seemed satisfied with that. “Does your father even know that I came back to life?”

“Oh yeah, Felicity spilled the beans to him on that,” Sara laughed at the memory of the call she’d had with the blonde babbler. “Dad said there needs to be a club for those who’ve come back from the dead.”

“Too many people would be in that club,” Leonard uttered.

Sara nodded in agreement. “We could get a discount on t-shirts probably.”

That made him crack a small smile. Sara reached over with her hand and gave his a squeeze. If she hadn’t come back to life, she would have never met Leonard. Had Leonard not been resurrected via the harebrained scheme of Nate and Mick, then neither or them would be in this place right now.

“So onto another question,” Sara said as she placed her hand back on the steering wheel, the diamond on her ring flashing briefly with the movement. “Does one of us tell him we’re engaged, or do you think he’ll see the ring first?”

“I don’t think we’ll have to say a peep,” Leonard shrugged. “Your old man was a detective. He’ll spot the ring within a minute.”

“Good point,” Sara nodded. “If not, then that’s just another point in favor of the argument that he needs to start wearing his glasses more.”


	2. Breaking the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard break the news of the engagement to Quentin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both @dragonydreams and @LarielRomeniel both requested sequels to this, and I finally managed to get it written over vacation.

Breaking the news of the engagement to Sara’s father was not discussed any further until the couple arrived in Star City. They found a parking stall not too far from the restaurant they were meeting Quentin at and walked the rest of the way there. Through the window, both assassin and crook could see the former’s father waiting at a table. A waiter brought them over to him after Sara explained they were with him.

“If he kills me tonight, I’d like you to know I’ll still be in love with you,” Leonard whispered to her.

“No one is dying tonight,” Sara told him softly before smiling over at her father. “Hi, Daddy.”

Quentin smiled and rose from the table to give his daughter a hug. “Hey, baby girl. It’s good to see you. How long has it been?”

“About four months since we last saw you,” she replied, stepping back so her father could face her fiance.

When they had first met, Leonard and Quentin had been frosty at best with each other. The former police captain and reformed crook did not see eye to eye. It was only when Leonard and Mick stepped in with Ray to lend an assist to Team Arrow were they finally able to stand being in the same room together. Since then, there was a grudging respect between the two men.

“Leonard,” Quentin held out his hand, which Leonard shook. “Good to see you.”

“You too,” Leonard replied.

He gave a gruff nod as they all took a seat. While they studied their menus and caught up with each other, Sara kept the engagement ring out of sight. Once the orders had been placed, she turned to Leonard and gave a tiny node. Now was the time to tell her father.

“So, Dad,” Sara began. “There’s a reason that we asked you out here tonight. We’ve got some news we need to share with you. Some really good news.”

Quentin lowered his water glass. “Are you pregnant?”

Sara shook her head. “No, Dad. Not pregnant.”

“Oh,” Quentin sighed, looking a slight bit relieved. “Sorry, go on.”

Sara slowly raised her hand to show off the engagement ring with a broad smile. “We’re engaged.”

Leonard watched as Quentin stared at the ring before turning towards him. “You didn’t steal it, did you?”

“No,” he shook his head. “Worked with STAR Labs to have it made custom for her.”

That was the truth, and it seemed to satisfy Quentin. However, the older man seemed at a total loss for words now. Two minutes ticked by with no conversation. Finally, Sara was the one to speak up.

“Dad, are you okay?” she asked finally.

“Yeah,” Quentin nodded. “Just had to work out what I want to say.”

He turned towards Leonard. “If Sara had come to me and told me she was going to marry Captain Cold back when the Flash was first running around the Central City, I would have been fuming. I’d have preferred an assassin daughter-in-law to a criminal son-in-law. As far as I knew, you only gave a damn about pissing off cops and stealing the most valuable thing your smartass came across.”

Leonard didn’t say a word, but Quentin was pretty spot-on.

“But that was the past,” the older man continued. “The man I’m sitting across from is a different person than the man I’d heard stories about. The Leonard Snart in front of me is a man I’m going to be proud to call my son-in-law.”

The speech was sappy, but Leonard appreciated the sentiment. “Thank you, Mr. Lance.”

“You can call me Quentin,” he chuckled. “Congratulations to both of you. After the hells you’ve been through, you deserve happiness.”

“Thanks, Daddy,” Sara smiled.

Leonard nodded. “Thank you, Quentin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews=Love

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
